When He Calls: I Come Running
by TCraft07
Summary: Sonny and Will move into their new apartment after Will and Gabi and baby Arianna are released from the hospital, and Will becomes a bit out of character. However, Sonny loves him despite his obvious flaws. This idea was brought on by the recent showings of the show this week. Let's face it when it comes to Will, Sonny's got his back.
1. Chapter 1

When he Calls: I Come Running

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to Days of Our Lives creators and writers

Description- Sonny and Will move into their new apartment after Will and Gabi and baby Arianna are released from the hospital, and Will becomes a bit out of character. However, Sonny loves him despite his obvious flaws. This idea was brought on by the recent showings of the show this week. Let's face it when it comes to Will, Sonny's got his back.

Sonny and Will are chilling in their apartment alone, and Will is beginning to feel as if he's coming down with something. Noted that Sonny notices Will's obvious irritability, and just smiles at him, because he knows how Will can become such a "baby", when he's sick. Will is laying on the couch in their main room face up with his legs stretched out, and Sonny comes and sits down on the couch, and places Will's legs over his own. Will doesn't flinch, but just lays with his eyes closed and Kleenex in his hand over his nose.

Sonny- Hey, Are you not feeling well. Sonny is still smiling, and looking at pouty mouth Will. "you know our little bundle of joy is asleep, and tucked in for the night". "We have the place to our selves tonight since Gabi is studying for her last make up test tonight, at Kate's". Will finally looks up at the roof, mumbles "yea", under the Kleenex in his hands. "I really don't feel like moving or talking right now"; "I can't believe I'm coming down with some kind of cold; I really feel like shiii". "STOP!" Sonny whispers loudly knowing the language he does not want Arianna to come accustomed to. " Hey watch it daddy; you just need to rest, and you'll probably get better before it turns into a bad cold". Will just looks at Sonny. One of those looks like: Whatever, who gave you a medical license.

Will- I really could use some soup and something warm to drink; my throat feels like a lawn mower ran over it.

Sonny- Okayyyy, well we have plenty in the cabinet. All you have to do is warm it up.

Will- He gives Sonny, I know you don 't expect me to fix my own soup look, I just told you I feel awful. "Well I'm just sooo tired, I think I'll just go to bed".

Sonny- Half laughs, but fake coughs instead. He knows exactly what Will is thinking, but it is just too funny and hard to resist looking at Will turn red in the face with anger from not getting his way. He finally gives in, before Will burst into flames. "Okay I'll heat the soup, you don't need to sleep without eating something first".

Will- He looks at Sonny when he turns his head, like, hello duh Captain Obvious. I just said I'm sick. Get in the kitchen, and fix my soup, if it's not too much to ask. "thanks", he mumbles again under his Kleenex.

Sonny- He knows Will is less than impressed with him pressing his buttons. The things he finds amusing about the man he loves, which are actually Will's flaws. He is truly something, but I love my beautiful little child of a boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to those few of you who are following and favorite my story. I meant to post earlier, but was participating in my sister's post birthday celebration with a few of my family members. I won't lie I really don't have a direction to go exactly with this story. The idea, kind of came spontaneously. Okay, so here it goes. Readers feel free to review. I'm new at this, keep in mind, lol. Hope you enjoy .

So, for the past few days, Will has made Sonny tap into is domestic skills, which seem rather advanced for a young man. Noted that Will has been sick with a head cold, and very irritable for the first couple of days, when his head was very congested, and he could hardly breathe to sleep well at night. Noted Sonny came to his rescue with lots of real fruit juice. Vapor rubs under his nose and chest area, after his baths. (Noted Sonny was enjoying this more than he thought… maybe too much) Sonny got plenty of soup, and even made homemade chicken noodle soup and froze some to unthaw as needed. Will was oblivious and too miserable to realize the effort Sonny was making to get him well ASAP. As much as Sonny loved rubbing Will down with vapor rub, it would have been nice to see some appreciation, and consciousness with one's partner. Nevertheless Sonny loves Will and Will was not that brain dead.

Finally, Will started feeling better, Now June 29, and Sonny is exhausted. He has been calling people in at the coffee shop on days he was supposed to work to take care of Will, and temporarily leaving Will at home, mostly when Will was asleep, which was always rare and late, to go to the shop to make sure things were in order for the next day. On top of all that, Arianna has been to various babysitters' homes during Will's sickness to not expose her to Will's infected state. She's been from Kate's, to Marlena's, then back to Kate's to stay with Gabi. Gabi decided to make use of her free lodging, when needed, at Kate's. This was actually more tolerable than she thought. Gabi found that Kate did not attempt to associate with her personal life, and they were simply coexisting in the same home. Gabi also didn't mind Kate babysitting Arianna, as long as, she didn't spoil her…..too much at least. Gabi wanted Arianna to learn the value of hard work, as she was trying to learn herself.

Back at Sonny and Will's there was more life at the place again with Will up and actually talking to Sonny. It is in the morning on Saturday.

Will is sitting on the front room couch horizontally with his legs stretched out, on his computer, and Sonny was looking at the coffee shops' books, standing, and drinking a cup of coffee on the kitchen counter.

Will looks over at Sonny, and says "I really feel a lot better". "I thought I would never get over that stuff, man I don't know what I would have done without you".

Sonny , still looking at his books, smiles, knowing that Will is completely oblivious that he is actually looking at something very important. He walks over and places Will's legs on top of his own and sits on the couch beside him. Sonny temporarily leaves his work and says to Will, "I'm very glad you are feeling better, but I have a lot of catching up to do mister; you kept me very busy, and I had to make sure you had the best care, so I let my work kind of drift a bit". "Nothing I can't handle, but I really would like to get through with this early, so we can have some time to ourselves later today". Gabi and Arianna are staying a Kate's today again for the last night, and they'll be back tomorrow. As much as it would be nice for Will and him to have one more complete day together since Will is feeling better, Sonny didn't want Arianna to become used to being away from Will and him for so long. Sonny knew that Will felt the same. He could see the slight bit of worry in Will's face when he said Gabi and Arianna want be at home today. Sonny knew Will cared for his daughter very much, even though he knew how unprepared mentally he was for a child, he knew Will would try harder , as needed, to step up when he had to, to make sure Arianna knew her dad wanted a good life for her, and make it as easy as he could.

Will- "Well you better continue to work then, because I have a lot to catch up on too". Will was very aware that Sonny has been taking care of him like he was comatose for a week. He secretly felt bad about it and wanted to forget it happened, but there was something sexy about your man stepping up and taking the upper hand to care of you.

Sonny- "Oh really, I think I know what you're talking about". Sonny suddenly sneezes and Will looks at him with blank stare eyes, and says "Uh oh we better get you fueled with vitamin C; you can't possibly be coming down with what I had, can you"? Sonny just smirks at him and says, "Well I'll work on it, pronto; sick and me are almost fatal enemies". Sonny remembered that when he gets sick, which is rare, that it hits him hard. Sonny usually only gets really sick about 2 to 3 max times a year, and at the most random times. His immune system has been good to him, since he rarely remembers catching anything contagious from anyone.

Sonny- "Let's finish this conversation later; I'm sure you want to rest some more and I have some work to do". Before he gets up, he places his hands on either side of Will's face and slides has right thumb across Will's bottom lip, and kisses him on both cheeks. Will smiles, and says "Aww thanks grandma". Sonny smiles and says, "Mr. Contagious shouldn't be complaining; I'm protecting both of us from more sickness".

Will- "I know, I know, it's just I haven't been able to show my appreciation for you taking of me, and I know that you have been giving me bed baths, and that is driving me crazy. Sonny nearly burst out laughing, which he really does. He manages to cover his mouth, and rake his hand through his hair. Will stares at him with his lips slightly pushed out and closed, something similar to a pout. Sonny just couldn't resist anymore. He grabs Will's head with both hands and kissed him hard on the mouth , which lasted for a few seconds. Will looks a little shocked and smiles while looking at Sonny's smiling face when he pulls back. Sonny just says, "Maybe more of that later, but I really have to go to the shop; I'll be back as soon as I can". Sonny touches Will face with his right hand again and places the other on his heart then places that hand on Will's heart. They both stare at each other. Sonny makes sure that he can feel Will's heart beating before he lifts his hand off of Will chest. Will says softly, "I love you too". Sonny smiles, and then gets up to head to the shop.


	3. Chapter 3: Reversing Roles

Chapter Three, unfortunately this will be short and sweet, due to my lateness in posting. Noted that I was trying to get to this earlier, but like life sometimes, it seems like it's not enough hours in a day. Thanks to the few other followers and readers. I would like a review if you feel the urge, lol, but I'm not going to push the issue. I really like to exercise my writing muscle on this devoted couple. Something you just can't find much in life. Okay here goes, hope it's not too much of a disappointment

Will is at home waiting for Sonny to return from the shop. Will knows that he is very lucky to have Sonny, although he has something that he must admit to Sonny sooner rather than later. Sonny is very willing, and even, it seems, eager to take care of things for Will and make things easier for him. As a youngest child, this seemed strange to Will. Will remembered having to take care of his younger siblings and they did not realize that he was still, technically, a child himself. He loved Sonny, but he felt like he was taking advantage of Sonny's willingness to let him, for once in his life, be the one to be taken care of, at least more than he had ever experienced. His grandmother, Marlena, and others were, furthermost part, always there, but not as present and made him the center of attention like Sonny does. He is like a real dream come true for him, and, dare he say, the best relationship he had ever experienced or even seen. Will wanted to give Sonny the attention he deserved, though, not to ruin his attention at the same time. Have his cake and eat it too is a good feeling, even though, it could do damage if it all of a sudden is taken away from you. With this awareness, he knew he had to man up again. Sonny was truly one of the most important people in his life, and he wanted him around forever. He couldn't picture himself without some part of him around, even if, dare he say, they were not in a relationship anymore.

Phone rang, and Will answered his cell.'

Sonny- "Will I think I have to stop by the town clinic to get some antibiotics". "I really think I'm coming down with something".

Will- "Sonny do you need me to come and get you"? Will felt bad that Sonny was probably getting sick, because of him. "You don't need to drive yourself, if you're feeling that sick".

Sonny- "No Will, I'm fine, I just don't want to be contagious". "I want Ari to come home, and I don't want to infect either of you and Gabi". "I might have to stay at my parents for a few days".

Will- "No, no Sonny, please let me take you to the doctor"; "you don't need to be away". I think this is normal for a baby to be around germs"; you know babies do have an immune system". "You don't have to be around her as much". "Gabi and I will take up the slack". "Come on, let me take you to the doctor and we'll come home and I'll unthaw some of that great chicken noodle soup you made, and make you some hot spice tea I'm famous in the kitchen for".

Sonny- Sonny pondered. He is really touched at how Will has quickly flipped the roles that has been going on for the past week. Will is truly a good and resilient person. He thinks he is weak sometimes, but really he just a dumb perfectionist, that does not want to be bad at anything, but always over the top. Any other way of thinking wouldn't make Will, Will. Sonny loved this attention, and it was nice to feel like the, "baby", of the family again. God only knows how his mom smothered him with attention until his late teens until he had to snatch away the bib from his chin himself, theoretically . His dad was just being a good and understanding husband that let mother be mother. Much like I do with Will. Love the good and accept the less great part of a person, that's what life is about with relationships. Working through each other's differences and disagreements and getting a consensus.

Will- "Well? Are you going to let me take care of you"? "It's the least I can do after the past week".

Sonny- "Sure Will, come and get me"." I took a ride from Leslie when I called her, and let her know I was coming to help out today at the shop". Leslie was very nice twenty-five year old working on her master's at Salem University for psychology and a very helpful employee at the shop. She always willing to come in when she could. She was very fond of Will and me. I think she found us to be some type of scientific super couple.

Will- "I'm on my way". Will was excited to reverse the roles tonight. "I love you Son".

Sonny-" I love you too Will". "Now come on before I hitchhike to the clinic", he lightly laughs.

Will- "Yea I better not see you in some truckers' truck". I don't like that idea at all.

Sonny- "You know, some trucker's in movies always seem creepy, so I'll be here, I promise".

Will- "You better", he lightly laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

Being a Better Man

Thanks again for the follow, and favorites. It is very excited to finish the story. This is meant to be a short story about the imperfect, but good relationship that Will and Sonny have with each other. Sonny and Will are truly beginning to know each other like a mirror image. They want to be there for each other, and grow in their relationship, and support each other through everything. I'm thinking about how to end it, but would appreciate reviews, if you feel the urge. Positive and instructive criticism is accepted, life is too short to settle and not try to do better and do your best. Meaning I'll try to take criticism, like a trooper, lol. Noted I do know that grammer is short coming of mine, especially when I'm in a hurry, lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Will knew how cliché it sounded to say, "I want to be a better man/person ",because of a great relationship one can find themselves. He couldn't help but think about it, every time he realized how lucky and, dare he say, blessed, he felt to have someone like Sonny Kiriakis so early in life. Obviously, like in pretty much all the popular romance movies, people wait a lifetime, it seems, to find the person they are meant to spend the rest of their life with. Will hated to, "jinx" it, but he was truly beginning to believe that a relationship couldn't get much better. Of course,he didn't know how to tell Sonny, because he felt it would push him away, and make him self insecure, because he would become theoretically, "naked", and not have enough to offer Sonny, besides being there. Sonny seemed to be good at just about everything, and unbreakable. Will knew that Sonny would have been saddened to lose him so quickly and suddenly after he got shot recently, but he felt Sonny could move on much faster than he could. Will wanted Sonny to just know that his devotion to him ran deep, and he did not have to spell it out to him, though he knows Sonny deserves a true declaration of his feeling for him. Will, deep down, knows the day would come, that he would be able to express his feelings without shame and/or doubt. But until then, Sonny needed tea and some of his own homemade chicken noodle soup.

Sonny- "Will, please you don't have to do anything; I just want to lay down, and take a nap". Sonny walked into the door before Will, after coming from the shop. He walked to the main room couch, and lay down before he could say another word, and shut his eyes. "Man, I think that this headache that I'm getting is trying to pierce a hole through my head".

Will- Will just walked to the freezer and pulled out a bowl of frozen soup, and started a pot of hot water. He walked into their bathroom and got 2 tylenol, compliments of Gabi's stash of girly meds. Will was not mad at her extensive assortment of meds, from Aspirin, motrin, baby meds, multivitamins, and, he chuckled a little, midol, which he was more than happy to give to Gabi when she as acting like a big diva. "Okay my sick one, takes these". Will handed Sonny 2 tylenol tablets, 500 mg a piece. "Not long for now, you'll be out". Will knew Sonny and sleep inducing medication, meant no horsing around tonight. Sonny's system was sensitive, due to his lack of ever taking medications. He knew his man seemed nearly invincible, but even Super Man had a weakness. Sonny was close enough to being a super hero, and Will was the Robin to him being Batman. A character he didn't mind being, since everybody knows Robin was less boring.

Sonny- With his eyes opening slowly, he takes the pills willingly, with Will looking a bit surprised at him not being a little more hesitant to take the medication. "I know you're surprised, but I did want to spend more time together before our favorite little girl comes home tomorrow; I think I'll be able to sleep these off in a couple hours".

Will- Will smirked, and said, "You know if you do, I think we better keep it casual since we don't know if you have what I had; I don't want to be infected again". Will just looked a Sonny smiling up at him standing over him, and couldn't help but to stop with the charade of caring whether he caught something from Sonny. He was far too worked up at seeing Sonny vulnerable, that he could pounce on him right now. Will just touched Sonny's face and kissed the top of his head, while Sonny grabbed lightly at Will's bottom shirt, and let go when Will walked away to the kitchen to warm up the soup.

Sonny- "I'm not hungry at all, but I will try to eat some of it, so this medicine want have an adverse effect; I have eaten the equivalent of a few saltine crackers and water today".

Will- He soon walked over with a spoon, hot soup and a cup of spice tea. "Hey wake up a minute". "Here eat a little, you'll feel better". Will sits in a chair in front of Sonny on the couch and starts to blow on a spoon full of soup, and place in Sonny's mouth.

Sonny- Starting to feel the effects of the pain medication, opens his eyes slowly, and looks at the spoon headed to his mouth. Food was the last thing on his mind. He wanted to be curled up on the couch spooning with Will. He couldn't help but make a comment to Will treating him like he was infantile, and helpless. Sonny was always determined to be independent, and not depending on others for anything as much as possible. It was in his nature, to be the stable, level-headed, and super-hero type. "You know, I really can feed myself; there is nothing wrong with my hands". He said this and took the first cooled off bite of soup off the spoon.

Will- He didn't listen to Sonny and started to blow another spoon full of soup off for him. He loved Sonny, and knew this was all against what he would want him to be doing for him. The knight in shining armor was being reduced to Rapunzel. It was funny to him, and he kept feeding him. Will could see the effect of the pain medication all over Sonny's face. Again his manhood was taking a beating, with looking at Sonny. He kept thinking, would it be so bad to pounce on one's lover at a time of weakness. His brain was saying yes, but his manhood was screaming to take advantage. Will was quietly tempted, and contemplating.

Sonny- Will thought he was hiding his obvious needing of attention, but he couldn't fool Sonny. Sonny was looking at Will, and intentionally appearing not be noticing Will's needs. He had eaten quite a few spoonfuls of soup and drank about a cup of spice tea. He had, had enough, at least of the nutrition. He sat up all of a sudden, and stood up.

Will- "Where are you going?" Will looked as Sonny walks over to their bed room. Sonny came back with a blanket in hand.

Sonny- "Can you put that away"; I've had enough to eat for now". Will got up and placed the dirty dishes in the sink for now. He knew Sonny hated the dirty dishes to stay in the sink, and truly he did too, but he knew it didn't matter at this time. Will figured out, quickly, with the blanket in hand and Sonny getting 2 pillows from the bedroom that he had been figured out. Will knew Sonny could see the tension that was built up inside, and was about to help ease the struggle.

Will- He walked over to the couch. Sonny was standing up with blanket over his shoulders.

Sonny- "Lay down first, mister; I think we both need to time to relax, if you know what I mean". He smirked at Will, and Will smirked back. Will obeyed, and patted the left side of the couch, and under the crook of his left arm. Sonny slowly, but surely, climbed semi on top of Will, and looked down at him. Both of them chuckling and staring at each other.

Sonny- "Who knew we would be playing a bit of foreplay tonight with me being the patient and you the hot doctor". He lay on the left side of Will, and placed his head on his chest. Will just got as close as possible. Sonny knew their obvious need to be close, and placed his self half on top of Will, knowing they couldn't get any closer, or they would have to get more personal than they needed to, especially, with his inconvenient sickness.

Will- "Well, I for one don't think that I have been this worked up in a while". He said while he had the top of Sonny's head under his chin. He was very turned on, and felt almost tortured, but happy, to have the feel of Sonny on top of him, and the closeness of their proximity relieved some the struggle he was having with his manhood.

Sonny- "Well doc, I think you should be a bit more satisfied with our change in position". Sonny said, with a smirk remaining on his face against Will's chest. One of their legs were touching, careful not to let each other touch groins. They both knew the feel and tension would take over. It would be bye-bye nap, and hello attack-mode.

Will- "Let's try to take a nap, because otherwise I think I might stroke out". Will said with a smirk, but was pretty serious; he didn't need the blanket, he could build up enough heat in the inside. He shut his eyes, and tried to remain calm and still.

Sonny- He rubbed across Will's chest with his left hand. Will squeezed his eyes shut. Sonny could feel him tense up. "Okay a nap, sounds good", he clears his throat, trying to stifle off a laugh. He knew Will was about to have to excuse his self, to the bathroom to take care of some business, and might have to after he falls asleep, he knew Will didn't want to move right now.

Will- "Thanks", he says quickly and breathy. He was about to break, and excuse himself to the bathroom. He managed to think of Sonny feeling bad and wanting him to get better quickly. He remained in place.

Sonny- "I love you", he says with his eyes closed, and hand on Will's beating heart.

Will- "Dido", he says, trying to focus on quick and none romantic gestures. He was calming down slowly. He managed to place his right hand on Sonny's head, and left it there.

They both drifted off to sleep, in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hello readers . Thank all of you, once again, for reading my fanfic. It is my first one. Hope your summer is going well, and if not, hope it gets better. I know it's been quite a while, which has been unintentional. I had to deal with some life issues, and I stalled for a while to create the ending for this short but hopefully sweet, fanfic, of two young men who love each other through sickness and in health. I hope this ending is suitable for everyone, and all there is to say now is, happy reading! Might sound lame, but I know that's why you're here . By the way, Shout out and much thanks for grammatical help from Rescuemama2007. Thanks Jen!

When He Calls: I Come Running

Chapter 5: Figuring It Out

Sonny and Will wake up the next morning, both feeling a little out of sorts but all ill feelings gone. Sonny already called to work early this morning and called Chad, who was coming in for him today.

"Will, I think you had your elbow on my eye sometime through the night, and it hurts like heck". Sonny lies sideways on the couch next to Will, with the front of the couch supporting his back. His eyes are shut tightly and he's rubbing his left gently, blinking to restore clear vision.

Will blinks a few times himself. He is laying flat on the couch with one of his arms around the back of Sonny's head. He looks over at his boyfriend, "I'm sorry Son; I kind of forgot where I was in the middle of the night, and thought I had more room than I really did. I truly am sorry. Is your vision clearer now?" he grins a little. Sonny manages a smile and a small chuckle.

"I think it would feel a little better with a kiss, as corny as that sounds. But I think it's so dry right now that the wetness from a big juicy kiss might clear my vision a little better!" Will starts smiling a little wider, leans his upper body next to the top of Sonny's head and kisses his forehead. He props himself up so he's sitting on the side of the couch.

"I'll be right back."

Sonny starts feeling slightly abandoned. "Where are you going? You're really going to just leave me here?"

Will speaks loudly from their bedroom. "I told you I'd be right back."

Sonny, feeling a little better, rolls his good eye and puts his face down on the couch. Soon Will comes back with a warm, wet face cloth and sees Sonny, face hidden in the cushions. Will actually thinks that he looks a little pitiful lying on the couch, where he left him with his injured eye, which somehow he caused.

"Awww Sonny, I didn't mean I was going to shower and just leave you here." He walks over to the couch where Sonny is laying, his face and body toward the front with his legs stretched out. Sonny doesn't say anything. Will sits down near Sonny's head, pulls his upper body with his arms and turns him around so he is facing him. Sonny lets him do this without resistance. Sonny straightens his legs and pushes himself up, so he is now laying with his head and upper body on Will's lap.

Will takes Sonny's hand off of his face and places the warmed cloth on his eye. Sonny looks up at Will with no expression at first and then does a sort of crooked smile.

"Thanks," is all he says, but he is really thinking how thoughtful Will was to get a clean cloth to help his eye. Will smiles down at him and kisses his forehead.

"You know you should have more faith in me mister. I guess I'll have to work harder to show you how much you mean to me."

Sonny's smile becomes a teeth showing toothy smile, and he says, "I just thought you were in a hurry, because you know our little monster is coming home today. I thought maybe you wanted to shower first and left me on the couch to wait until you finished."

Will leans back on the couch, and Sonny moves his upper body so he is now laying on Will's abdomen. "You know I find that offensive. I clearly heard you say that you wanted me to give your eye a big juicy kiss, but I was not going to cause further injury with my non brushed mouth. That's why I got you the towel instead. I guess I expected you to assume I was going to get you something and didn't think I was so absentminded." Deep down Will knows that some days he could be absentminded when Sonny was babbling on about business hub-bub, as Will likes to call it. He would smile at him and nod, and say un-huh, mmm, and oh really, a lot, to make Sonny think he was listening attentively, when truthfully, Will had a very small understanding of what he was saying. He felt like as long as he was listening enough to a make the right comment, he made Sonny happy, and he could be doing what he was doing.

Sonny feels a bit silly and childish. He looks at Will with both eyes this time and says, "Yea sometimes I do feel like you don't listen to me as attentively as I want you too, because I want us to be secure and want you to be just as involved in our business affairs as I am. I don't want you to feel like I'm keeping things from you or don't think you're intelligent enough or important enough to me to let you know what I've been improving for us."

Will looks at Sonny blankly at first, but softens his glare and looks away from him toward the floor. Will is truly touched hearing Sonny say how much he wants both of them to be informed about "their" business affairs. Will and Sonny know they are both about as close as they can be as a couple, besides marriage of course, and they had been talking about that only a little recently. Mostly they talked about where they would like to have a ceremony, and that they both wanted a small gathering with family and close friends present. They know that they want things simple, short and sweet, because their goal is to be legally married with a license. They want also for Ariana Grace to have legally married parents to come home to. They want to make things as normal for her as possible.

As soon as Will could formulate a sentence he sits up more, and lets Sonny's head rest in his lap again. He simply says, "I love you Sonny. I know I can seem absentminded to our", with emphasis put on that word, "business affairs, but I want you to know that I appreciate everything you do, and wouldn't want you to feel less important or like you are ever replaceable. I'm almost completely convinced that there is only one Sonny Kiriakis, and even if that weren't true, you are the one I love and want in my life until the end. I will try to show you more, if you can help me when I seem to pull away. I'm just not as good as you at showing my love and saying the right things. You're so good at everything, and I want to be better for you. I want you to know that I won't stop trying. Let me know what you need from me, and I'll try to improve for you."

Sonny sits himself up and turns to face Will from the side, smiles at him, and grabs him from the waist and turns him to face him, placing both arms on either side of Will's shoulders. He brings him into an embrace tightly and then backs his head away, letting only his lips slip out from under Will's neck. With Will's mouth and head turned in his direction, Sonny kisses him gently, and then hard, with each biting gently for each other's lips. They stop and embrace again tightly, not wanting to let go, breathing each other in, and both of them feeling each other relax in the embrace. They let go slowly, and kiss again gently, then quick and hard again.

Will grabs a hunk of Sonny's hair and then reaches for his hand and stands up. He says, "I think we really need to head to the shower before the little lady and her mom surprise us both and arrive before noon. It's about 10:30 now. I think Gabi said they'd be here around 3 or 3:30 today. She has a 12:00 class and is meeting a new friend after for a late lunch. You never know when a class can be canceled."

Sonny stands up and smiles at him. "Yea you're right, and our shower ventures usually take about an hour, with an obvious afterglow period, which I know you don't want interrupted."

Will smirks a crooked smile and says, "Yea you're right. I kind of like at least 30-45 minutes after to calm myself down."

Sonny smiles, "Well we better get started."

Will and Sonny finish their shower at approximately 12:30, which is quite early for them.

Will is practically beaming, and Sonny is just smiling, when he looks at him shaking his head. Sonny says, "I'm glad we had a while to recover, since I'm exhausted again now and could use a nap."

Will says, "Yea, I think I got my day's worth of cardio this time but in a shorter amount of time than usual. I think our little lady was the influence though; I wanted to actually be clean when she arrives, and Gabi to be non-suspicious of our wild events. How come I'm the one who always bursts out laughing when she asks what we've been up to? You just remain calm, and say something like, 'just business and schoolwork mostly' and I start to laugh uncontrollably. It just seems unfair."

Sonny was fixing them both cold cut sandwiches in the kitchen listening to Will's hilarious comment and shaking his head, because he knows how true and funny it is, even though it happens every time, and it never gets old. Will sits down on the couch in front of their new Samsung 48' flat screen surround sound television. Will turns it on when Sonny walks over to the couch with water and sandwiches. Will knows that Sonny always keeps a vegetable tray in the refrigerator, so he sets it on the table in front of them and brings the kale chips for himself.

They eat and watch non-intelligence building shows on tv and look at the time. It's 4:00 in the evening. Gabi had already texted Will at about 3:30 that she stopped by Rafe's to let Ariana visit with him for a while. Then they were going to be headed to get baby girl a new pacifier.

Will began thinking that time was flying. Ari is growing so fast, and she will be getting potty-trained before he knew it. Another job he knew Sonny would be better at than him. Sonny eyes were closing and opening slowly, as his upper body was sprawled across Will's torso, while laying on the couch. Their legs were straight, except for Sonny's left leg which was bent and over Will's left leg. Will has his right free arm to turn channels, and the other is wrapped around Sonny's back and head.

Will's eyes open at about 6:30. He notices that the lights are out in the apartment, besides the tv. One thing about Gabi, she is very helpful in conserving energy. The girl will bathe with candles and no electricity everyday if Sonny didn't insist she not worry so much about the utility bills. Sonny would pick up the slack, though he knew that she agreed to split 50/50 when she got a job. I must admit, I feel like a spoiled man, but I prefer highly favored, since I will do the same when I graduate and get a job. I know that Gabi doesn't really care, since she knows how willing Sonny is to pick up all my tabs and defends me every time I got reprimanded by his uncle Victor for not carrying on some of the financial weight. I am handy with fixing things, though, and getting our vehicle's oil changed, taking out the garbage, and anything I can to make Sonny know how much I appreciate him. It just works for us, and I wouldn't say it would work for many other couples. We belong together, and we'll always figure it out, and make each other feel loved and appreciated.

Sonny starts to stir and moves his head to look Will in the face. "Hey, I thought I was still awake watching those awful television shows."

Will smiles, stretches, and turns to Sonny and says, "I think we finally have company. Our little lady and Gabi must be asleep in her bedroom."

Sonny sits himself up and pushes down on Will's chest to help himself up, and intentionally, but nonchalantly, leaves his hand on Will's waist. Will catches his hand in both of his and rubs one of his hands up Sonny's right arm.

Sonny says, "I guess we shouldn't wake them, but I think we better order take out, since we didn't go grocery shopping today. How does Thai sound? We haven't had it in a while."

Will says, "Sounds great, I'll order, and you can get a good Netflix movie for us to watch; I doubt there is much of anything on television".

Sonny says, "You're probably right," and moves to the end of the couch where Will was sitting. Will tiptoes to Gabi's bedroom door and knocks lightly. He peaks in, and notices Ari's crib pulled to her bedside, both sleeping soundly. He closes the door quietly.

"Well I think they're out for the count for a while. We better relax as long as we can; I think the little monster will come out in the middle of the night." Sonny smiles, in front of the computer screen, sitting on the couch.

Will orders the food and comes over to Sonny and sits down next to him. "What are we going to watch?"

Sonny says, "I don't know yet. How about the Money Pit? It's a comedy and hilarious."

Will shrugs his shoulders and says, "Sure, if you pick it should be watchable. Anyway, I think I'll be watching you most of the movie, like always, anyway."

Sonny just smiles. "Now how am I supposed to watch the movie knowing you're watching me the whole time?"

Will says, "I don't know; you'll just have to manage."

Sonny tackles him, lays on top of him on the couch, and places his head on his heart. Will is taken off guard and just smiles while messing in Sonny's hair. He really likes being tackled, and clearly Sonny knows this.

Sonny says, "This has been a meaningful and yet not very physically productive day, I think. We have said some important things to each other and managed to do nothing else. I feel we figured out that we can be perfectly content together while doing nothing."

Will nods in agreement, while staring up at the ceiling. "I think I could do nothing with you every day, and whatever we do we'll figure out something to make the day more interesting."

Sonny smiles and listens to Will's heart beat under his head. Will smiles, takes a deep breath and says, "I love you too, Son." They settle into an embrace together on the couch.


End file.
